RAIN
by DNY
Summary: Tak selamanya kisah waktu hujan berakhir menyedihkan. [ Kris Tao] TaoRis Couple.


**Title : Rain**

 **Author : DNY**

 **Cast : TaoRis**

 **Gendre : romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.**

 **Warning : BoyXBoy,Yaoi,Typo bertebaran kemana-mana.**

Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit sore membuat butiran air sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan dengan bebasnya dari atas sana. Disebuah kedai coffe terdapat sepasang kekasih tengah menikmati hangatnya kopi disudut ruangan kedai yang bernuansa klasik. Alunan musik jazz yang berpadu dengan suara merdu sang penyanyi membuat suasana yang tercipta terasa hangat dan terkesan romantis.

Seorang namja manis dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya tengah memandang keluar melalui jendela dekat tempat duduknya, sesekali menyesap secangkir cappuccino hangat yang digenggamnya. Namja manis itu tengah asik memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota dengan derasnya.

"Tao" panggil seorang namja tampan dengan wajah campuran China-Kanada yang duduk berhadapan dengan namja manis bernama Tao tersebut. Tao yang merasa namanya terpanggil, sejenak mengalihkan arah pandangnya kepada namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ne,ada apa Kris ge?" tanyanya pada Kris, sang namja tampan yang merupakan namjacingunya.

"Sedari tadi kuperhatikan, kau terus memandang keluar jendela. Apa ada yang menarik?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tao tersenyum.

"Aku sedang memandang rintikan hujan ge" jawabnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keluar jendela yang menampilkan tetesan hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang menatap guyuran hujan diluar sana. Kris mengerutkan alisnya kemudian menatap namjachingunya yang tengah tersenyum memandang hujan yang semakin mengalir deras dari langit dan rembasan air hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela.

"Lalu apanya yang menarik?ini sama sekali tidak menarik" kata Kris kemudian merubah arah pandangnya menuju secangkir hangat kopi moccacinonya, mengambilnya lalu menyesapnya secara perlahan.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku ini menarik" ucapnya. Jari telunjuknya mulai terulur menuliskan nama dirinya di kaca jendela yang berembun.

"Karena aku menyukai hujan" lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis yang terpantri di wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai hujan?" Tanya Kris sambil meletakan kopi moccacinonya kemudian memandang kearah namjachingunya yang masih setia menatap tetesan air yang entah sampai kapan akan berhenti.

"Karena menurutku hujan mampu memberikan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan" jawab Tao mengarahkan pandangannya dan mendapati manik mata namja tampannya itu tengah mengerutkan dahinya.

Kris tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tao. Apa istimewanya hujan,baginya hujan hanyalah air yang turun dari langit, tak lebih sama sekali. Justru ia sangat membenci hujan.

"Apa istimewanya hujan, selain membuat orang lain basah kuyup dan membuat orang lain kesusahan" cibirnya. Tampak jelas nada tak suka pada suaranya.

"Hujan itu anugrah, Kris ge. Hujan itu diciptakan untuk banyak hal, salah satunya untuk menumbuhkan hujan,tidak akan ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh dan akan terjadi jangan terlalu membencinya, karena tanpa kita sadari. Kita juga membutuhkan hujan"jelas Tao

"Kalau begitu,kau tak jauh beda dengan hujan" ucap Kris membuat Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Aku?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ne,kau tak jauh beda dengan hujan. Meskipun terkadang kau menyebalkan dan menyusahkan, tapi aku tetap membutuhkanmu" ujar Kris yang dibuahi tatapan mematikan dari Tao.

"Kris ge, kau ini sebenarnya mau menghinaku atau memujiku" kata Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Tao" panggil Kris

"Ne"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin gege sampaikan padamu" kata Kris, raut wajahnya mulai tampak serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ge?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Kris merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kemudian membukanya. Didalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian kecil berwarna putih ditengahnya. Tao memandang cincin itu lalu menatap Kris dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya

"Tao,maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?" kata Kris sambil menyodorkan kotak merah yang berisikan cincin itu dihadapan Tao.

Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kris. Apakah dirinya tak salah dengar?

"Kau melamarku,Kris ge?"tanyanya memastikan. Kris mengangguk.

"Aku tau,ini bukan waktu yang maukah-" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tao segera mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Kris kemudian memakainya dijari manisnya. Kris hanya mampu menatap Tao tak percaya.

"Tao . . . kau menerimaku?" tanya Kris, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Tao tersenyum sangat menawan. Bahkan menurut Kris lebih menawan senyuman Tao daripada hujan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung reda di luar sana.

"Ne,aku menerimamu Kris gege"

Seketika rona kebahagian terpancar dari wajah Kris setelah mendengar penerimaan Tao terhadap dirinya. Kris segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian bersorak-sorak kegirangan. Melihat perubahan sikap namjachingunya yang tidak biasanya ini. Membuat Tao merasa terkejut dan malu, karena kini semua pengunjung menatap kearah mereka.

Tao segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya meminta maaf kepada pengunjung kedai karena ulah namjachingunya membuat mereka semua merasa terganggu. Tao berusaha menyuruh Kris untuk duduk, namun usahanya tidak berhasil.

Tak lama Kris menghentikan aksi bersorak-sorak kegirangannya itu. Dirinya kini mulai menatap manik mata Tao dalam. Tangan Kris mulai meraih pundak Tao, perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tao. Membuat jantung Tao berdebar tak terkendali. Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao kemudian membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat .

"Sepertinya aku tau. Salah satu alasanmu menyukai hujan" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao sambil menujukan smirk andalannya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh seketika.

"Karena hujan adalah lambang keromantisan . . .Tao" ucap Kris mendesah kemudian mengecup bibir tipis milik Tao, penuh kelembutan.

 _Tak selamanya kisah waktu hujan berakhir menyedihkan. Buktinya, didalam kedai coffe ini dengan hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya. Tanpa menghirukan berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah menatap kearah mereka, ditemani iringan music jazz yang berbaur dengan suara gemericik air hujan diluaran sana yang membentuk sebuah simfoni indah bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Mereka berdua saling memberi kehangatan ,saling menunjukan rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh keduanya dan saling mengikat janji cinta satu sama lain._

 _Jadi masih adakah yang membenci hujan ?_

END

Terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa review


End file.
